


Woops

by TheGreenHouse



Series: The AUs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda Crackish, Mistaken Identity, Revenge, buttcheek collins, clarke and raven are ninjas, clarke's closet always comes in handy, ft baseball bat, not very good ones at that, thirsty clarke, very angry lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenHouse/pseuds/TheGreenHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being berated by her boss once again, there's not much more Clarke Griffin can take. Her boyfriend of 2 years, Finn, apparently didn't get the message. Finding out he cheated consecutively throughout their relationship, unleashes a revengeful Clarke.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The Mistaken Identity AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woops

**Author's Note:**

> After having been berated by her boss once again, there's not much more Clarke Griffin can take. Her boyfriend of 2 years, Finn, apparently didn't get the message. Finding out he cheated consecutively throughout their relationship, unleashes a revengeful Clarke.  
> Or  
> The Mistaken Identity AU
> 
> Warning: Some foul language  
> Song Intro: Hold Up by Beyonce

_What’s worse, lookin’ jealous or crazy?_  
_Jealous or crazy?_  
_Or like being walked all over lately, walked all over lately_  
_I’d rather be crazy_

**___________**

 

Being yelled at by your boss wasn’t the best way to start off the week, especially if you needed the extra income. What’s worse is walking in on your boyfriend fucking someone else in _your_ apartment, in _your_ room, on top of _your_ bed. Instead of ripping him off your bed, like you want to, you calmly enter the room, grab a suitcase in the closet and start packing his clothes. It’s not a surprise, Finn (your boyfriend ex-boyfriend), and his new lover don’t hear you. With the way they’re both moaning, they wouldn’t hear the world falling apart. You wonder if the woman is actually enjoying it, her moans could rival that of a porn star. Remembering all the times you had to fake it, makes you feel sorry for the woman, yet at the same time you feel a weight lift off your shoulders now that someone else has to deal with Finn.

At first you feel sorrow at what once was. At the beginning of your relationship with Finn, it was a carefree fling. You both enjoyed it, but as time continued it fell into a stagnant abyss. The only reason you were still together with him was because of the familiarity you had with Finn. You knew what was going to happen on a day-to-day basis; waking up, making breakfast, going to work, making dinner, and falling asleep on the same bed every day. It made your life feel normal.

After walking out of the room, with Finn blissfully unaware, you grabbed a container, filled it with cold water and walked back into your room. Dumping the cold water onto them causes a deep satisfying feeling to pool in your stomach; it only unleashed a far greater need for revenge.

 

**___________**

 

Even though kicking out Finn had been satisfying, something else was clawing at her to seek revenge. To get back at Finn for daring to cheat on her.

The first thing her drunken mind could think of was destroying Finn’s prized possession, his Prius. Not really his as she had been the one to take out the loan for the car. She could do whatever she wanted with that car.

Taking a bat out of her closest and calling her bff of forever, Raven, she walked out of her complex and into the designated parking area.

With Raven living a couple of floors above her, in no time she was ready to fuck someone’s shit up.

“Clarke, I’ve done some pretty sketchy stuff in my life, but this one is topping the cake. Actually that one time in Brazil was the sketchiest, when you had to crawl through that tube to save-”

“When Wick cheated on you, I helped you plant a bomb inside of his car.”

“The bomb was a toy I got from the dollar store, that only made a loud noise when activated. You want to destroy personal property. Last time we did this, we got arrested and your mom had to be called.”

“Now I remember, you were practically drooling when my mom threatened to punish you.”

“Whatever, it’s not my fault your mom is totally smoking, Clarke. What car did you say he owns?”

“It’s a blue Prius hatchback.”

Spotting the car, both headed towards it with their preferred weapon of choice, Clarke with her handy bat and Raven with a knife, ready to slash the tires. Jumping on the top of the car, Clarke began to smash the front window, enjoying the way the glass shattered at her hands. Raven began to slash the tires.

Too preoccupied with their respective jobs, they didn’t notice the brunette frantically running towards them.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!?!???!!?”

 

**___________**

Lexa had been having an off day.  Working as a bartender at night and going to law school during the day, didn’t leave her with a lot of free time to herself. When she had the opportunity to do something for herself she took it. She would go to the candle store down the street and gorge herself, but this particular day had already started off bad. Her baby, her car, had decided to stop working this morning. Knowing that it’s end was near, it was inevitable that it would break soon. Lexa had been expecting it, that’s why she had called the tow company earlier to tow the car to the junkyard.

Having to walk to the candle store wasn’t something she was looking forward to doing as it had been lightly drizzling all day, but candles were candles, so she forced herself to walk there.

Arriving at the store always allowed her to take a deep breath and calm herself down, the cute blonde that worked there certainly helped.

What currently didn’t help was the exact blonde and a brunette pounding away at her car. Even though it was getting towed tomorrow, it still was not ok for someone to destroy her precious baby. Shocked, it took a whole minute of watching the blonde smash her front window, for Lexa to start sprinting frantically towards the two.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!?!???!!?”

Both women simultaneously turned their heads towards Lexa. The brunette running away with a hastily thrown in, “I’m sorry Clarke, but fuck this shit I’m out.”

The blonde woman she now recognized as Clarke was scrambling to run away, until Lexa had to tackle her to the car.

“Who do you think you are, trashing my car like that? I should call the cops on you.”

“Not that I don’t like being pinned against a hot body, but this usually happens in my room. If you like, we can continue this in my apartment?”

“Are you shitting me? You’re trying to hit on me after trashing my car?”

With a smirk the blonde said, “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

 

**___________**

 

_**12 years later** _

 

“And that kids is how your mothers met.”

“Aunt Raven? What did you mean when you said momma used her good earth cleavage to have nomon forget about the car?”

“Don’t tell your mom I said that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :).  
> You might have noticed the viewpoints switched between the first and second part of Clarke's side. I wanted to show how Clarke was feeling during the first part. In the second part I wanted to get a different perspective to show what Clarke and Raven were doing.
> 
> I'm in need of prompts so please comment or send prompts to [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lowkeysquiddin) @lowkeysquiddin  
> Inspired by Lemonade.


End file.
